


Back Porch Sunset

by Isis



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_pearl_o"></span><a href="http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/"><b>pearl_o</b></a>, who wanted "a couple of paragraphs of Duck and Dan making out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Porch Sunset

Dan didn't want to talk about it, and Duck wasn't much of a talker anyhow, so instead they sat on Duck's back porch, watching the sun set. Duck had let Dan sit down after he did, let him decide how far apart their bodies would be, and although he had rested his hand across the back of the bench he did not allow it to slide forward and touch Dan's shoulders. Not yet.

"There she goes," Duck said softly as the sun sank behind the tips of tall pines. His family hadn't been wealthy, didn't have an unobstructed view to the water, but it was still a nice sunset, pink and orange clouds streaking a deep violet sky.

"Yeah," said Dan. He leaned back just a fraction, just enough that Duck could sense his heat with his arm. Not quite touching, but it was enough of a signal, or at least Duck chose to interpret it that way.

He slid his arm down to rest against Dan's shoulders: not squeezing, not holding. Just…resting. Sure enough, he felt Dan tense but then deliberately relax into him, as though Dan had to take that one moment to remind himself it was okay. Duck turned a little toward him; Dan was still staring off into the west, the fading sunlight silhouetting the sharp angles of his face.

Tentatively he reached his other hand across to caress the line of Dan's jaw, as he'd done in the motel, as he'd done in the hospital. Like touching a proud tomcat, who might let you stroke him but might claw your hand to shreds and then run off, you didn't know which. But if a cat let you touch him once or twice, maybe the third time he'd arch into your touch and purr.

It wasn't quite a purr, but the wordless noise Dan made was just as wonderful to Duck's ears. Better yet was the way he closed his eyes, and slouched a little toward Duck, and gently ran his hand up Duck's arm toward his shoulder.

"This okay?" said Duck.

"Yeah." Not so much a word as a quiet exhalation, and it was enough encouragement for Duck to lean in and kiss Dan's neck. Like he had tried in the motel, but this time Dan let him, tilted his neck, made that sound again. Dan's hand on his shoulder tightened and pulled him in.

Dan's body was warm against his, his breath slow and ragged like he was trying to keep from crying, like the simple touch of Duck's lips against his neck was breaking him in two. His hands clutched at Duck's shirt like it was the only thing keeping him from drowning, but that was good, thought Duck, because it meant he didn't want to drown any more.

Duck kissed a gentle trail along the stubble of Dan's jaw, paused at the corner of his lips, letting Dan decide. He felt Dan lick his own lips, heard him swallow.

Finally Dan moved to press his mouth against Duck's, tentative and sweet, and Duck couldn't help but let his lips curl into a smile that he knew Dan could feel. Then Dan's mouth opened under his, and he could feel Dan's hands unclenching, running up his shirt, caressing his shoulders and curling around his neck, and it was like a dam had burst. It was Dan who was deepening the kiss, flicking his tongue into Duck's mouth, Dan whose hands plucked at Duck's shirt and stole up underneath, first cool and then hot against his chest, Dan who moaned and murmured and thrust his hips restlessly in the space between them.

When Duck drew back a little, Dan was staring at him, eyes like an animal who wasn't sure if he might not get kicked; like the tomcat, scared but wanting. Scared of his own self, Duck thought, and moved his hand a little on Dan's shoulder, gentle and soothing. Dan licked his lips and muttered, "Sorry," trying to pull away, but Duck wasn't going to have none of that.

"It's all right," he said, bending back in to brush his lips against Dan's. Then he uncoiled himself from the bench, not letting go of Dan, pulling him to his feet. "Come on. It's warmer inside." He grinned at him until Dan's face broke into an uncertain smile; then he pushed open the door and drew him inside.


End file.
